


Bitter Sweet

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Series: What ifs... (A collection of unrelated headcanons) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Another's Sorrow, Canon, Canon Related, Enchantments, Episode Related, Episode: s02e10 Sweet Dreams, F/F, Imprisonment, Manip, True Love's Kiss, episode AU, episode AU: S05E04, love spells, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, before Morgana kidnapped Mithian as a trap for Arthur, she initially meant to use Vivian?</p><p> </p><p> <br/><span class="small">Made for Tavern Tales Oct '15 theme: Fairies, Spells, Dark Nights</span><br/><a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/16520.html?thread=1361544#t1361544">Livejournal thread</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> It always bugged me that in 'Sweet Dreams', after the love spell on Arthur was broken, they just let Vivian go away without even trying to find a way to un-ensorcell her. What kind of heroes were they if they were totally fine with Vivian suffering? How long did Vivian pine after Arthur? Was the spell ever broken? (manip, with an idea for a story)

 

 

 

[*copy-pasting rant from LJ; might write a more sensible thing later*]

 

**Premise:**

Just before 'Another's sorrow' when Morgana sends Mithian as a trap for Arthur, her (Morgana's) first choice had actually been Vivian. Morgana personally knows Vivian, and was in Camelot during the time Vivian and Arthur were supposedly enamoured with each other. She'd think it logical to go after Arthur using Vivian. Especially since she might not necessarily have known about Mithian, given that she had been busy with Helios and then turning Gwen into a deer at that time.

  
  
So say, Morgana captures Vivian to use her against Arthur. Only Vivian is still under the love spell's influence and believes herself to be in love with Arthur. It wouldn't take Morgana long to figure out that no matter what threat she used on her, Vivian'd likely spill the beans to Arthur almost immediately. So she needs a plan B, and thus Mithian.

 

She doesn't release Vivian (for many reasons, one of them being that Vivian might send word to Arthur of what had happened and also because Morgana is evil at that time). Anyway, once Mithian is captured as well, she is put in a cell adjacent to Vivian's and the two princesses get to know each other.

 

Maybe Mithian falls for Vivian first and is utterly frustrated by Vivian fawning about Arthur all the time and kisses her to shut her up. Maybe just the time spent in the cell and with Mithian makes Vivian slowly forget (or atleast not constantly think about) Arthur and she kisses Mithian when Mithian is at a low point. One way or the other, the princesses discover that Arthur was just a chapter and they just found their fairytale ending, _because the spell breaks._ (Yeah they are still Morgana's prisoners, but hey! Truelove! )

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that's like terrible writing, I know. SORRY! But the manip needed the backstory, so... _Maybe_ I'll write something proper for this, if the words ever come to me.


End file.
